Music's Appearance
by DJ Jones
Summary: The turtles meet a new mystery turtle, but he works for the Shredder. Find out what will happen. Theres only one way to find out and that's to read this story. CH3 will be up shortly
1. His Appearance

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for my O/C. TMNT is a registered trademark for mirage studios. Now please enjoy my story and leave plenty of reviews on how I can improve this to better satisfy your needs.

**Music's Appearance**

It was a dark and gloomy night for New York. The turtles were busy chasing a shadowed figure wearing a trench coat with the 'Foot' insignia on it. The turtles knew that anybody wearing something from the 'Foot' was up to no good.

The figure was having no trouble jumping the roof tops. The figure had a somewhat rhythmic way of moving. Then as soon as he jumped to the next roof top he stopped.

"Hey he stopped" Donatello stated

"Wonder why?" Mikey added on

Once the turtles landed on the roof top the mystery person was on, they saw him reach for something in his pocket. What they saw was, believe it or not, an ipod.

"Hey you" Leo blasted. The mystery person turned around while putting the ipod back in his pocket.

"Oh man not you guys" the mystery person said

"What are you doing here?" Leo demanded. He then unsheathed his katana and pointed it at the cloaked figure.

"Well… that's none of your business" the mystery person said as he took out some ninja stars and fired them at the turtles. While the turtles blocked the ninja stars, the mystery person took off. But before he managed to escape a sai flew by his head and ripped the hood completely off his coat. This revealed something that surprised the turtles. The mystery person was a turtle like them wearing a dark blue bandana.

"You're gonna pay for that you bastard" the turtle said as he grabbed the decapitated hood and jumped off into the night.

"Wow Raph, you sure made him mad" Mikey teased. Then all of the sudden they hear Donny say "Hey guys check this out". Donny was holding one of the ninja stars the dark blue turtle threw.

"What is it Don?" Leo said as he stooped down to his level. Then he noticed what Don was trying to show them. Each of the ninja stars had a different musical note on them. It was really weird. Why would this turtle have musical notes engraved on his ninja stars?

"Whoa, these things look cool" Mikey said taking in the brilliance of each note.

"Why would he have these etched in his ninja stars?" Raph asked

"Who knows?" Don said with a yawn "All I know is that it's late and I want to get abet of shuteye. So the turtles headed back to the lair and wondered if they would ever see that dark blue clad turtle again.


	2. Betrayal

"Man what a night" the dark blue clad turtle said while stretching out his arms "and boy are those turtles annoying". He then kicked back on his bed and started listening to some of his tunes to pass the time. Music is one of this turtles passions he absolutely loves it. He trains with it eats with it and does basically everything with it. I don't think you'll ever see him without his music. Over the years he's grown up with music he's developed the ability to compare everyone and their emotions into song. This can be an advantage in some ways because it lets him anticipate their next move

"DJ!!!" knocked a person at the door "Open up"

'Oh what now' DJ thought as he opened the door to his room. When he opened it he gazed upon his master, The Shredder. "Lord Shredder" He said and bowed "To what do I owe this honor?" Shredder smiled behind his face mask and was impressed by how much DJ was loyal to him. To tell you the truth DJ is actually a clone of all the turtles. He was created in Baxter's lab and was taught to hate the turtles and everyone who stood in his master's way.

"I came to get a report of how our current project is going" he said as he saw DJ go abet uneasy. "What is the matter my son?"

He started rubbing his head and said "Well…uh…everything's going great except for one thing." Shredder then became vexed and yelled at him

"What HAPPENED DJ?" DJ just looked down trying to avoid the subject "I asked you a question Deadly Jittes (DJ hint, hint). Shredder wasn't in the mood for screw ups at the moment but decided to hear his son out for the moment. I mean how much trouble could he have caused right?

"Um… well… I know you've told me never to come in contact with the turtles but…I may have had a brief encounter with them" DJ said his throat all sore from trying not to say it.

"WHAT" Shredder yelled "How many times have I told you never to confront them? If they knew you existed then all our work would be for naught" Then DJ grew angry

"WELL IF YOU TOLD ME WHY THEN I WOULDN'T" DJ yelled at him

"How dare you yell at me" Shredder yelled back at him. Shredder walked over to him and grabbed his neck. DJ started struggling at his grip but then Shredder threw him across his room and he landed on his bed. Shredder grunted not satisfied on how he landed so he went over to the bed and threw him onto the ground. He then started kicking and punching the living shell out of him until his hands were coated in a layer of his blood.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry m-master please f-f-forg-give me" DJ said hunched over. Shredder just left him there and left the room. DJ then got up and went to tend to the gashes his master had made. After cleaning out the wounds he decided a walk in the park would be just the thing he needed to clear his mind. A nice 'quiet' walk through the park.

So knowing his father would never allow him to leave he snuck to the garage and grabbed his motorcycle.

After a loud ride to the park he parked his bike and headed into the park for some time to himself. He noticed a pair of swing sets and decided to sit on them for abet. He didn't even notice a certain orange clad turtle spying on him from atop a tree.

"Who's there?" DJ jumped when he heard a branch snap from somewhere. He decided for his own protection to unsheathe his jittes. No one answered so he thought he was imagining thing. Then he heard something snap inside a tree and kicked it as hard as he could.

"Ahhh" yelled Mikey as he fell from the tree. When he looked up he found himself pinned with a jitte to the end of his neck.

"What the shell are you doing here" DJ demanded "Because of you and your damned brothers I got slashed and beaten cause you found out I existed." Mikey just sat there frozen. He's never seen anyone this angry before. Before he knew what was happening the jitte was removed and re-sheathed. Mikey saw the turtle just turn around and head out of the park.

"Are you alright?" Mikey asked abet concerned. The dark blue clad turtle just kept going and ignored him. Mikey thought it would be best if he just pretended this never happened so it wouldn't arise any suspicion with the other guys. Besides that he thought that if anything this guy needed some space.

Back at the lair Mikey put on a good show that he had a boring time out at the park and that he never encountered the dark blue clad turtle there. Leo didn't buy the act so he just pretended in the mean time. In his room he kept replaying what the turtle said to him "because of you I got slashed and beaten." He kept doing that over and over again until Leo came barging in telling Mikey that the mystery turtle was seen at the construction site for the new mall.

They immediately darted out the door and headed towards the construction site. Once there they saw the turtle slashing away at the heavy machinery.

"Hey you, STOP!!!" Leo yelled at him.

"Can't you guys just leave a guy in peace, this doesn't concern you."

"Well you destroying those trucks is" Raph said back

"Fine, I see we have to do this the hard way" said the turtle. He went into his fighting stance and charged at Donatello. Donatello was completely unprepared for that assault and flew backwards. He turned around and came face to face with Raphael the hothead of the group. The mystery turtle lunged at Raph with his jittes, but Raph blocked that attack and knock his weapons out of his hands. The mystery turtle then jumped over Raph and kicked him in the back of the head making him lose consciousness. After finishing Raph off he turned around but stopped when he found a set of blades at the base of his neck. He saw the wielder's eyes being engulfed by rage and anger.

"Answer me this who are you and why are you doing this?" Leo said with abet of fury lacing his words. The mystery person just rolled his eyes at the question but answered reluctantly "The names DJ and as for my business here that's none of your business. Then the turtle snapped something fiercely at him.

"Go ahead kill me" DJ said "it won't make any difference if you don't then my master will.

"Was that why you were crying in the park?" Mikey spoke out of the blue.

"You saw that?" DJ said with what sounded like sadness. Mikey just nodded. Leo then heard a noise and watched DJ fall to the ground as a ninja star slashed its way by. DJ was now heaving and holding his chest. Leo looked in the direction the star was thrown.

There he saw him. Shredder in all his vileness had just stricken down one of his own.

"Huh?" Leo said "SHREDDER!!!"

"Why?" whined a voice "Why did you strike me down master?"

"Because, you disobeyed me once again" Shredder said with strict sternness "Now this time you must pay with your life." With that said and gone Shredder sent out another wave of ninja stars. DJ braced himself for the attack, but when nothing hit him he looked up and saw Leonardo standing in front of him deflecting all of the stars with his katanas.

"Why…Why did you save me?" DJ asked to Leo strangely. Leo just pretended he didn't hear the question.

"SHREDDER!!!" Leo hollered "Have you no honor? How dare you strike down someone who's on the ground"

In his mind DJ just grunted 'And to think I though he was concerned for me' DJ also thought it was a good idea for him to take his exit. It was getting too dangerous for him to stick around anymore. He gathered himself from the ground and made his way to his bike. When he got to it he froze in horror. His bike was completely shred to pieces. So he decided that his only way to get out alive was to go by foot.

Meanwhile Mikey was trying to wake up Don and Raph from DJ's assault. He wasn't having any luck so he decided to do something hilarious. He stuck his foot in front of their nose and they immediately shot up out of disgust.

"God Mikey, you really got to wash your feet, the reek something fierce." Don said trying to breathe without gagging.

"Hey look over there" Raph pointed out. He was pointing to DJ who was making his way off the construction site clenching his chest as he going. Raph wasted no time charging after him, but Mikey cut him off.

"Mikey out of the way we got to get that guy". Mikey just shook his head and explained what happened.

"Really? Shredder tried to kill him?" Raph said as he cocked and eyebrow.

"The only thing I don't get though is how a ninja star could do that much damage. He's been clenching his chest like that for almost 15 minutes now." Mikey said as he saw Don pick the ninja star thrown at him up and froze at it.

"I know why he's holding his chest. The star was poisoned" Don said

"Man I knew Shredder was low, but to sink to using poison man that's just sad" Mikey said his head hanging down. Then they noticed Leo busy fighting Shredder. They knew he was tiring because he wasn't reacting as fast as he normally did. Don watched DJ turn around the corner and off into New York night.

"Guys I'm going to follow DJ, make sure he's alright and all". Don told the other two.

"Sure but be careful we can't exactly trust this guy yet can we?" Raph said

"Okay" Don said and darted off around the corner trying to catch up with DJ.


End file.
